


that’s what i like

by jywait



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gakuen AU, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, hongice is adorable i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jywait/pseuds/jywait
Summary: Gakuen AU. Iceland was no expert on romance, but wasn’t the one who confessed supposed to feel a little embarrassed? And not look as bored as Hong Kong was now?





	that’s what i like

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing either of them, hong kong’s...difficult  
> hmu on jywait on tumblr! id love to hear what you think!

Iceland had planned on heading straight home after school, and avoid Norway at all costs. If not...

Anyways, Iceland didn’t want to think about it. He had planned to leave, but a note stopped him. Hong Kong has stopped by his class, passed him a note, and left immediately, waving him goodbye.

Iceland had read and reread the note at least ten times by now (he was really bored), but he couldn’t pick out anything from it.

_Ice, meet me after school. Ok bye._

If Hong Kong had wanted to tell him something, couldn’t he have just said it right there and then? Iceland frowned thoughtfully, all thoughts of the lesson put behind him as he wondered about what Hong Kong wanted to tell him. Did the other have a new game he wanted to show him?

Well, Iceland thought, watching the minute hand of the clock move slowly, he only had a few hours more to get the answer.

~

Iceland tapped at his phone aimlessly, waiting for Hong Kong to leave his class and tell him whatever he wanted to. Iceland had been, weirdly enough, anticipating, tapping his feet in class until his teacher had glared at him.

Iceland look up when Hong Kong left his class, their eyes meeting and holding as Hong Kong approached him.

“Yo,” Hong Kong said casually. Iceland nodded at him. “So, what did you want?”

Hong Kong looked away, his eyes following the crowds of people milling about. “Hm. Let’s go somewhere else first,” he said, holding Iceland’s wrist and pulling him somewhere. “W-wha? Hey!” Iceland said in surprise, quickening his pace to match Hong Kong’s.

Hong Kong brought him outside of school, a secluded area that no many visited, especially after school. Iceland tilted his head at Hong Kong. “What is it?”

Hong Kong looked him dead in the eye. Iceland tried not to flinch under his intense gaze. “Iceland. I like, like you.”

Iceland blinked. “You what?” Hong Kong sighed, and Iceland frowned, a little miffed. “I like, have a crush on you, I guess.”

Iceland looked at Hong Kong, who looked back with the same neutral face he ever had, even more dead than Norway’s was sometimes.

Iceland was no expert on romance, but wasn’t the one who confessed supposed to feel a little embarrassed? And not look as bored as Hong Kong was now?

“O-oh,” Iceland said weakly. Hong Kong leaned in slightly, looking almost expectant, at least that’s what Iceland thinks. “So?” Hong Kong asked.

“S-so what?” Iceland felt heat rise on his face, and he was probably blushing. Which was just unfair, when Hong Kong was the one admitting his feelings yet he still as pale as he always was.

“So do you, like, also like me back?” Hong Kong asked, shamelessly, in Iceland’s opinion.

Iceland flushed. “Don’t just ask me directly!”

Hong Kong quirked a small smile, and his smile only served to make Iceland’s heart thump harder and make him even more flustered. If only Iceland could control his emotion as well as Hong Kong could.

“Hm. Doesn’t seem like a no,” Hong Kong murmured, leaning in far too closely to Iceland’s too hot face. “W-what?” Iceland stammered out.

Hong Kong huffed a laugh, and Iceland only glared at him weakly. Damn him, shouldn’t Hong Kong be a little more flustered? He seemed way to casual!

Hong Kong was now only a few inches away from Iceland’s face, and their breaths mingled together while the red of Iceland’s cheeks stayed rooted. “Tell me if you don’t want it,” Hong Kong said quietly, a silent ask for permission, which Iceland gave wordlessly as he closed his eyes in anticipation.

Hong Kong pecked him on the cheek. Iceland’s eyes flew open. “The heck?” He asked, confused.

Hong Kong tilted his head, and Iceland could, frustratingly, read the mirth in his eyes. “What?” He asked innocently.

Iceland glared balefully at Hong Kong, who smiled at him softly. “You,” he said, “are so frustrating,” Iceland complained. Hong Kong patted him gently. “Let’s go,” the other said suddenly.

“Huh? Where?”

Hong Kong pulled out two movie tickets. “This can be our first date,” he waved the tickets at a stunned Iceland.

“Wow.” Iceland said, mildly impressed. “What made you think I would even say yes?”

Hong Kong levelled him with a slightly smug gaze. “Even if you, like, hadn’t, I already knew you liked me.”

Iceland’s face felt like it was on fire, and he gently punched Hong Kong on the shoulder. “S-shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you’d like! hongice is such a unexpected, but not unwanted, pair


End file.
